


Faerietale

by misura



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>If life were a faerietale, John Myers would be the prince on a white horse.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Faerietale

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wanted to go somewhere with this, but it didn't happen.

If life were a faerietale, John Myers would be the prince on a white horse.

Liz would be the princess - or the witch, maybe, Hellboy thinks, because there's evil and _evil_ , and Liz can be plenty evil when she puts her mind to it.

As to Hellboy himself, well. He's big, he's red and he hasn't got any horns on his head.

If life were a faerietale, clearly, Hellboy would be an apple.

Probably a good thing life's just plain old life.


End file.
